


Der Funke, der die Liebe entzündet ( The spark that ignited love)

by MaxineAli91



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineAli91/pseuds/MaxineAli91
Summary: Maisie Ali Rosenberg18 years old she loves music, reading, walking, animals, her family. She has one lip piercing and a few tattoos.She's English but she speaks German and some Swedish, she has Autism, so it's hard for this girl to make and find new friends, she's shy, but with the one person that she meets on a holiday to Germany creates the perfect place in her life that she never expected to happen.Till Lindemann frontman of German band Rammstein, 40 years old, has been singing since the early 1980s, loves to perform for the world.He loves to read, write, sing, play drums, and loves family, Till and his band mates are headlining there tour and come across a surprise that comes their way, more Till's way for the better.
Relationships: Christian Lorenz | Flake/Oliver Riedel, Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s), Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Der Funke, der die Liebe entzündet ( The spark that ignited love)

Chapter one - das Licht, das den Weg führt

It was a early cold winter morning when Maisie Ali woke up from her slumber as her alarm went off. Maisie turned to her phone to silence the sound that was emitting the loud sound, once she had done this, she gently placed her phone back on her bedside table. 

She rose from her bed and saw outside her window was a sheen of deep snow. Wow another cold but sunny snowy day, it was -4 this day. She threw off her quilt and swung herself out of her bed and got up, once she had made her bed she made her way towards the bathroom for her usual morning shower. 

Before stepping into her shower as she was waiting for it to warm up, she went to her small wardrobe and pulled out some skinny jeans, a thick warm jumper and a long sleeved top to go underneath, then made her way to her underwear drawer and pulled out a Loungewear bra and panties. 

She then proceeded to kneel down and collect her black combat boots that she loved to wear in this type of weather. She made her way into her bathroom and took her shower, did all of usual bathroom duties and once the water had started to go cold, she turned it off and grabbed her fluffy towers and wrapped it around her. 

She stepped out and wiped the steam from the mirror, when she looked into the mirror her reflection showed a black and bruised face, her eyes started to tear up from how she received these from the night before from her parents. 

"FlashBack" 

Maisie walked through her front door to her parents house as quietly as she possibly could without making too much noise as she knew her parents were either asleep on the sofa or awake in the lounge waiting for her and unfortunately it was the second one. 

Maisie's mum was named Stella and her father was Jeff. As soon as Maisie turned 18 that's when her parents turned on her. The beatings would start off as small bruises and cuts and as the months went on and on the beatings became much worse for her. 

Jeff: where have you been young lady?

Maisie: I.. I was o...o...out with friends, I didn't realise the time, I...iii...I'm sss sorry

Jeff: come here you ungrateful bitch!

Maisie went to step back but Jeff was much quicker than her, his hand caught a hold of her hair and yanked her to the floor, his hand rose and whipped down and across her face making a huge slap sound that echoed off in the hall way, Maisie fell to the floor in pain and with her hand on her cheek. 

Jeff yanked her head up and brought his knee and kneed her in the face, immediately blood started pouring from there nose and her bottom lip from where she had caught it. 

She looked up at him, his fist pulled back and pushed forward landing her in the left eye and across her cheek, she fell back on the floor, Jeff walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach, and kept going till she coughed up blood, then he proceeded to kick her in the ribs until he heard a "crack". 

Maisie screamed in pain holding onto her side, rolling away from the impact of anymore kicks and punches, but luckily for her, Jeff walked away.

(End of flashback) 

She then felt the pain of her ribs, and her stomach had dark purple and green bruises adorning it. 

She walked away to get dressed slowly and painfully, she had, had enough and already had a bag packed secretly under her bed along with some money she had been saving for an emergency escape. 

Once dressed she then proceeded into her room and packed her blankets and the rest of her belongings that she needed along with the necessary necessities she needed. 

She pulled on her coat with difficulty, pulled on her gate and gloves, got her phone and passport and made her way to the window and pulled it up and pushed her bag outside and then carefully got outside and made her way down the pipe. 

She picked her stuff up and made her way to the airport and paid for a flight to Germany, it was one of her favourite places she had always wanted to visit so she made her way to the terminal being careful not bump into anyone that could cause her ribs to give her pain from the crack she had heard last night. 

Once she was on the plane she carefully buckled up ready for the plane to take off, she turned her phone on and went to her music and scrolled to one of her favourite bands, Rammstein. Their music had helped her when this happened, she leaned her head back and fell asleep. 

Halfway through the journey she was awoken by a slight jolt from turbulence from the plane, she jostled and that caused pain in her side. She heard someone ask if she was ok, she slowly turned around to see where the question had come from and when she did, she was in shock!! 

It turned out to be her favourite member of the band Rammstein, the lead singer Till Lindemann. Maisie couldn't quite believe who she was looking and who had asked her. 

Till Lindemann 

We had just gotten up from this cold morning and after our final show in England, we were heading back to Germany so that we could start the European part of our tour. I woke up Flake and Richard.

Till: hey, wake up we gotta get going, we got a plane to catch home! 

Richard mumbled a soft "leave me be" but then felt the covers had been pulled off him. Till then went over to flake and shook him.

Till: flake, come on you need to wake up we gotta go

Richard: I'm up, ok, man

Flake: I'm up! 

Once they had all packed, gotten ready and made sure they didn't leave anything behind they made their way down stairs into the lobby and catch their ride to the airport to go home. 

Once they made it to the check in, Till was generally looking around him as he usually would, he noticed a young girl in the airport heading the same way as they were. 

They made their way to the terminal where the Plane was and he saw her again, walking into the same plane. He was her make her way to her seat which happened to be next to him across the way. 

Once he had put all of his belongings Away into the compartments he turned and sat down, he noticed she had fallen asleep. As he settled down to have a quiet nap himself.

Till woke up an hour into the flight, he felt the turbulence and he noticed it had woke the young girl up and the way she had jostled herself he noticed the pain look on her face as well as the noise that she had made doing so. 

Till: are you okay? 

He noticed she looked at him with shock of seeing who he was. 

Till: hello? Miss, are you okay? 

Maisie: I..I..'m sorry, yes, it just shook me up! 

Here is part one I hope you like it 💜🌸

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Rammstein story


End file.
